


My Heart's No Stranger to Upheaval

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's No Stranger to Upheaval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



It happens faster than Danny can believe, even though that's exactly the way these things always happen. One minute they're trying to get the drop on a drug runner, and the next, the guy is literally tripping over Danny, only he's quick and panicky, so he rights himself and has his gun jammed against Danny's neck before Danny can do the same to him, before he can move or yell. Danny closes his eyes for one second, two, just long enough to think, _this guy's going to shoot me, this guy's desperate and strung out and he's fucking terrified of McGarrett and he's going to shoot me in the goddamned neck_. The muzzle's warm where it's pressing into Danny's skin, and the guy reeks of sweat and coconut sunscreen—and then something in Danny's perception shifts, which is how he knows that they've been together too long, he and Steve, partners and everything else, because Danny can _feel_ Steve behind them.

The rest happens fast, too—Steve twists the gun up and away, his elbow connects with the guy's temple, and their suspect's down, he's out, and then Steve's looming up right in front of him, his body shadowing Danny's, and Steve's holding on to him, not letting go, his hands clasped around Danny's arms just above his elbows, and Danny loosely translates the expressions chasing themselves across Steve's face as _fuck this shit_ and _fuck YOU_ and a whole bunch of other stuff Danny can't even begin to interpret accurately, though he has an idea, and he gets it, he really does.

He thinks, _me too, buddy_ , but he says, "Come on, this is nothing—we do way worse than this on our days off. True, it's mostly because Kono and Chin are off frolicking in the waves and therefore can't supply armed support, but still. And also, thank you for knocking that guy out so that he didn't shoot me through the neck."

"Jesus," Steve says, something like a laugh gusting out of him. "Anytime, Detective Williams." He ducks his head, tilts forward until his forehead bumps against Danny's. Danny lets him breathe, lets them both breathe a minute, before he leans in and presses a kiss to the hinge of Steve's jaw, the spot that makes Steve blush like he's embarrassed, like he's secretly pleased that anyone would take the time, that anyone—someone, Danny—knows him well enough to undo him like that.

When he straightens up, when he looks Danny in the eyes and teases, "Worse on our days off, huh?" his face is so clear and bright that all Danny can do is grin back at him and answer, "Oh, so much worse, don't even get me started."


End file.
